Koninkrijk Cyprus
200px|right|thumb|Bord van het huis Lusignan, gemaakt in de [[14e eeuw op Cyprus]] 250px|right|thumb|Een van de onderkomens van de koningen in [[Paphos.]] Het koninkrijk Cyprus was een kruisvaarderskoninkrijk op het eiland Cyprus in de late middeleeuwen. Het eiland werd eerst veroverd door Isaak Comnenus, die zich er tot gouverneur benoemde en het aan zijn keizerrijk toevoegde. In 1191 werd het eiland veroverd door Richard Leeuwenhart die op weg was voor de Derde Kruistocht. Hij liet het een tijd aan de Orde van de Tempeliers, die er een aantal nederzettingen stichten. In 1192 verkocht Richard het echter aan Guy de Lusignan vanwege het verlies van zijn koningschap over het koninkrijk Jeruzalem. Guy heerste twee jaar over het eiland, zonder ooit tot koning gekroond te zijn en overleed in 1194. In 1195 werd diens opvolger en broer Amalrik de Lusignan wel tot koning gekroond door keizer Hendrik VI, het geslacht Lusignan is een feit op het eiland. Geschiedenis Hierdoor ontstaat er een koninkrijk Cyprus, Amalrik verstevigt in twee jaar tijd de handel op het eiland en in 1197 trouwt hij met Isabella van Jeruzalem, waardoor hij ook koning van Jeruzalem wordt. Zijn eerste echtgenote Eschiva van Ibelin is dan al overleden, maar het nageslacht van de Ibelin-familie zou de gehele regeerperiode van het koninkrijk altijd enige macht bezitten. Amalrik overlijdt in 1205, waarna zijn zoon Hugo de Lusignan uit zijn eerste huwelijk hem opvolgt als Hugo I van Cyprus. De welvaart van het eiland verliep goed, mede dankzij de Italiaanse handelssteden Genua en Venetië. Hugo I overlijdt al op 24-jarige leeftijd na het bezoek van een huwelijksceremonie in Tripoli (1218). Hij werd opgevolgd door Hendrik I van Cyprus die nog een zuigeling was, waarbij zijn moeder Alice van Champagne-Cyprus een belangrijke rol zou spelen als regentes. Hendriks regeerperiode kenmerkt zich door de rust in het gebied, er is immers een vredesverdrag getekend met de moslimwereld waardoor conflicten uitbleven. Wel heeft Hendrik problemen met het verwekken van een troonopvolger, uiteindelijk lukt dit bij zijn derde vrouw Plaisance van Antiochië, uit wie de toekomstige vorst Hugo II van Cyprus wordt geboren. De kleine Hugo maakt kans om ook het koningschap van Jeruzalem te verkrijgen, en wordt op 12-jarige leeftijd naar Akko verscheept om zich daar voor te bereiden op het koningschap, maar overlijdt kort daarna zonder nageslacht. Er heersen nieuwe strubbelingen over wie nu tot koning te benoemen. De hoge hofraad benoemt Hugo van Antiochië in 1267 als nieuwe monarch. Hij is een neef van Hugo II, en zijn moeder Isabella was een dochter van Hugo I. Hugo III van Cyprus wordt ook koning van Jeruzalem als Hugo I; hij moet daarbij wel een claimentie tolereren van Karel van Anjou, die ook Jeruzalem claimt. Hugo III trekt zich terug op Cyprus en roert zich niet meer in het conflict, hij overlijdt in 1284 en wordt opgevolgd door Jan I van Cyprus. Deze had een voorliefde voor kerkelijke zaken, maar overleed nog geen jaar later, na vergiftigd te zijn. Zijn jongere broers werden verdacht van mogelijke betrokkenheid; Jan werd begraven in de Sint-Demitrius te Nicosia. Zijn opvolger was Hendrik II van Cyprus, een strijdvaardige monarch die en aan epilepsie leed. Hendrik II liet zich binnen twee kronen in Nicosia als koning van Cyprus en een korte tijd later in Akko, waar hij brutaal de vertrouwelingen van Karel van Anjou de stad uitschopt. Hendrik kon maar op weinig steun rekenen uit Europa, waarna in 1291 alle bolwerken vielen in het Heilige Land. Moeilijke tijden braken aan en Hendrik II werd een tijd afgezet door zijn jongere broer Amalrik van Tyrus. Mede door steun van diverse baronnen nam Hendrik zijn koningschap weer op in 1310. Hendrik overleed vervolgens in 1324. Zijn opvolger werd zijn neef Hugo IV van Cyprus, deze was vooral verwikkeld in familieaffaires, zo sloot hij zijn twee oudste zonen op, na hun terugkeer uit Europa omdat ze er nooit toestemming hadden gevraagd. Hij werd opgevolgd door Peter I van Cyprus, deze was ambitieus, hij wilde een nieuwe kruistocht beginnen en wist de Kruisvaart van Alexandrië te realiseren, maar deze mislukte. Wel kreeg Peter het koningschap van Armenië, dat toen nog maar bestond uit de stad Korikos. Peter I werd in 1369 in zijn slaap vermoord door drie ridders. Hij werd opgevolgd door Peter II van Cyprus, onder zijn bewind kregen de Genuese en Venetiaanse handelaren meer macht. Peter II overleed zonder nageslacht, waarna zijn oom Jacobus I van Cyprus de macht overnam. Deze had een enorme afkeer van de Genuese overheersing op het eiland wat resulteerde in de Slag bij Kyrenia. Na jarenlang vastgezeten te hebben, volgde zijn zoon Janus van Cyprus hem op. Net als zijn vader wilde hij een einde maken aan de Genuese heerschappij over het eiland en kreeg ook te maken met Mamelukse indringers, wat resulteerde in de Slag bij Chirokitia. Jan II van Cyprus volgde zijn vader op als koning, zijn bewind werd gekenmerkt door de Griekse invloeden, dit kwam mede door zijn huwelijk met een Byzantijnse/Griekse prinses. Uit het huwelijk kwamen alleen maar dochters, van wie zijn dochter Charlotte oorspronkelijk zijn erfgename zou worden. Jan II had ook een bastaardzoon Jacobus II, die na zijn vaders dood de titel van koning opeiste. Dit lukte hem met een Egyptisch huurleger, waarna hij koning van het eiland werd. Jacobus II van Cyprus sloot een Venetiaans huwelijk met Catharina Cornaro, maar hun zoon Jacobus III overleed jong. Daardoor valt het eiland vanaf 1489 onder Venetiaans bewind en in 1571 wordt het ingenomen door het Ottomaanse Rijk. Zie ook *Lijst van koningen van Cyprus Cy Cyprus Cyprus Categorie:Geschiedenis van Cyprus ca:Regne de Xipre cs:Kyperské království de:Liste der Staatsoberhäupter von Zypern el:Βασίλειο της Κύπρου en:Kingdom of Cyprus eo:Kipra reĝlando es:Reino de Chipre fi:Kyproksen kuningaskunta fr:Royaume de Chypre he:ממלכת קפריסין it:Regno di Cipro ja:キプロス王国 ko:키프로스 왕국 la:Regnum Cypri pl:Królestwo Cypru pt:Reino do Chipre ru:Кипрское королевство sv:Kungadömet Cypern th:ราชอาณาจักรไซปรัส